emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Dingle
Amanda "Mandy" Dingle is a character in Emmerdale, who was originally in the show from 1995 to 2001, and returned in January 2019. She is the daughter of Caleb Dingle, who is the brother of Zak Dingle. Mandy wed her own cousin Butch Dingle then Paddy Kirk in 1999. Her marriage to Paddy dissolved. Mandy left the village in 2000, before returning briefly in 2001. She divorces Paddy that year and is not seen for over 17 years. Her first appearance was in Episode 1992 (20th July 1995). Her original exit was Episode 3055 (26th November 2001). Mandy returned in Episode 8358 (4th January 2019). Mandy is played by Lisa Riley. For her role as Mandy, Lisa Riley won 'Biggest Laugh in soap' at the 1997 Inside Soap Awards. She was also nominated for best actress that same year. Biography Backstory Amanda Dingle was born on the 1st March 1977. She was the only child of Caleb Dingle and Vera-Lynn Dingle. 1995-2001 Mandy was first seen on the 20th July 1995, for her cousin Tina's non wedding to Luke McAllister. She began appearing regularly from Boxing Day that year. She finds work as a barmaid, as well as running Mandy's Munchbox, and is initially very promiscuous, until she meets vet Paddy Kirk in 1997. She falls in love with him and wants them to settle down. Mandy's cousin Butch overhears Paddy badmouthing the family, and tells Mandy, who kicks Paddy out. They eventually reconcile, after he apologizes to her family. Barbara, Paddy's mother, disapproves of Mandy, so pays her to marry her cousin Butch instead. Butch had always loved Mandy, so agreed to marry her. They wed in November 1998. Despite doing her best to make her marriage work, Mandy couldn't ignore her love for Paddy and they began an affair. Butch was angry when he discovered the affair and their family disown Mandy, although they eventually come round. In early February 1999, Mandy and her colleague Tricia Stokes had a massive mud fight outside The Woolpack. After her divorce from Butch in 1999, Mandy and Paddy marry and live in bliss. With Paddy's encouragement, Mandy enrolls on a college course in Hotten. She begins an affair with her lecturer, but is hurt when she finds out he is only using her for sex. Feeling guilty, she tells Paddy what she's done and goes to live with her friend Kelly in London, in December 2000. She returns briefly in November of the following year, to win back Paddy. However, she leaves after realizing he is happy without her. 2019- In January 2019, Mandy turned up at Wishing Well Cottage, and was met by her cousin Sam. She wanted to tell Paddy something. Mandy had a fight with her cousin Chas Dingle and soon left the village again. Mandy will return again in September. Any chance of Mandy's Munchbox reopening? Possible Return Rumours - and confirmation Since her 2001 departure, there have been several attempts to lure actress Lisa Riley back to Emmerdale, but she has refused all offers. However, after taking part in Strictly Come Dancing, she said she'd love to return. In 2016, Lisa hinted at a return to Emmerdale as Mandy. And maybe a love child of Paddy's in tow. This was confirmed in 2018. Memorable info Born: 1st March 1977 Full Name: Amanda Dingle One of her most memorable scenes was her mud fight with Tricia in Episode 2479 (2nd February 1999). See also *Mandy's Munchbox *Dingle Family Tree Family Father Caleb Dingle Mother Vera-Lynn Dingle Siblings None Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1995. Category:Dingle family. Category:Kirk family. Category:1977 births. Category:1999 marriages. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.